Las primeras 3 notas
by Ledayy
Summary: Con su mano izquierda guió la mano de Clyde, sintiendo su suave y tersa piel junto a la suya. Con la derecha hizo lo mismo, entonces la primera nota surgió, fue un si, luego un la y por último un sol. Clyen, mención de Creek, Style y Bunny


**Holaaaa a todos... aquí esta mi cuarto one-shot **

**En esta ocasión les traigo un ClydexToken, nunca me había imaginado escribiendo algo sobre esta pareja pero quise experimentar, espero que les guste.**

**ADVERTENCIA: SLASH CHICOXCHICO SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS**

**Pareja central: Clyen**

**Mención: Style, Bunny y Creek **

**Summary: Con su mano izquierda guió la mano de Clyde, sintiendo su suave y tersa piel junto a la suya. Con la derecha hizo lo mismo, entonces la primera nota surgió, fue un si, luego un la y por último un sol.**

**South Park no me pertenece de haber sido así Butters no ubiera matado a 11 personas bailando tap, ubiera matado a 12 XD pero es de Trey Paker y Matt Stone**

* * *

><p><strong>Las primeras 3 notas<strong>

A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué me siento detrás de Clyde? Él se sienta frente a mí para tener un tutor en caso de no entender algo, pero ¿Por qué yo lo permitía? Está bien que era su amigo pero casi siempre sus preguntas eran muy tontas parecía que no había escuchado la explicación del señor Garrison. Sí, ese hombre/mujer raro que se había vuelto gay/lesbiana aún es nuestro profesor en la preparatoria. Lo regresaron de kínder Garden para que ya no pervirtiera a esos pobre niños. Pero regresando al tema ¿por qué seguía sentado ahí? Viendo fijamente su cabello castaño que brillaba con el sol de primavera que entraba por la ventana; oliendo la colonia que usaba todos los días, un olor varonil, pero también suave, y cuando se volteaba con esa cara de confusión se veía tan adorable…

Token se golpeó mentalmente ¿Qué demonios pensaba de su AMIGO? Debía de concentrase en la clase, no deseaba que sus calificaciones bajaran más de lo que habían bajado el bimestre pasado. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, recorriendo todo el jardín con los ojos, para luego posarlos en la nuca de Clyde; respiró hondo inhalando esa dulce esencia. Eso lo relajó un poco.

-señor Black ¿está prestando atención?- dijo Garrison

Para qué carajo usaba Garrison esas formalidades de preparatoria, toda la vida nos ha llamado por nuestro nombre y ahora intenta formalizarse usando apellidos

-sí señor Garrison

-¿entonces podría decirme la respuesta al problema?

-la respuesta es 2/3 de x

-deje de mirar por la ventana

El maestro continuó escribiendo problemas en el pizarrón. Entonces Clyde se volteó con esa dulce y tierna cara de confusión, no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos marrones tan adorables. Ver esos labios rosados que hacían una mueca y esas mejillas que estaban rosadas por la vergüenza de hacer la siguiente pregunta

-¿Cómo obtuviste el resultado Token?

Token no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro de Clyde, desvió un poco la mirada para posarla en su cuaderno, luego volteó este hacia el castaño y empezó a explicarle paso por paso como se resolvía ese tipo de ecuaciones. Con cada palabra de Black la cara de Clyde empezó a iluminarse, dando señas de que comprendía lo que su amigo le decía. La mueca que estaba en sus labios se convirtió en una bella sonrisa.

-¡ya entiendo!- exclamó Donovan- ¡mil gracias Token!

Al afroamericano ya no le sorprendía tanto que Clyde no fuera el más listo del mundo. A los 9 años las niñas habían sido capaces de engañarlo fácilmente para que les comprara zapatos, era obvio que no comprendería el álgebra (aunque la verdad quien lo comprende). El timbre rompió con la explicación que daba Garrison. Todos los alumnos salieron del salón sobándose la cabeza.

-vamos a comer- dijo Craig Tucker cuando los 4 chicos se encontraron

-e-está bien C-Craig- dijo Tweek temblando

-démonos prisa- dijo Clyde- para conseguir algo bueno de comer

-vayan ustedes- dijo Token- tengo que entregar un trabajo al maestro de inglés

-no tardes Token- se despidió Clyde

Token caminó por el pasillo hasta el aula donde se daban clases de inglés. Al lado de esta estaba la sala de música, el lugar preferido de Token. Aun después de tantos años le encantaba cantar e incluso ahora sabía tocar unos 2 instrumentos. El profesor le aceptó el trabajo a pesar de ser fuera de tiempo. Cuando estaba por irse a la cafetería decidió entrar un rato a la sala de música, después de todo la siguiente hora la tenía libre, ya comería.

La sala de música era muy espaciosa, había muchos instrumentos, de viento, de percusión, y sobre todo de cuerdas. Token vio la guitarra que siempre usaba en la clase, la sacó de su estuche y empezó a afinarla.

En el pasillo caminaba Clyde, el receso había acabado, por suerte tenía la hora libre, por lo que decidió buscar a su amigo, se había perdido todo el receso. Supuso que estaba en la sala de música. Al acercarse escuchó los acordes de una guitarra, el sonido era lento y suave, incluso se alcanzaban a entender unas pocas palabras de lo que Token cantaba. La música siempre había emocionado a Clyde. Sus padres nunca habían aceptado que tocara un instrumento, lo consideraban una pérdida de tiempo. Preferían que su hijo trabajara en la zapatería del pueblo. Abrió lentamente la puerta, Token le daba la espalda y seguía tocando con gracia cada una de las cuerdas de esa guitarra. Al entrar crujió la madera, alertando al cantante.

-Clyde, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a buscarte, te perdiste mucho tiempo

-lo siento, creo que me emocioné demasiado

-Token

-¿si Clyde?

-¿me enseñarías a tocar guitarra?

Token clavó sus ojos en los de Clyde, una sonrisa llenaba su rostro y sus ojos suplicaban un sí

-de acuerdo- dijo Token

En el salón 23 se encontraban Craig y Tweek, junto a ellos estaban Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Butters.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Clyde y Token?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-¿Qué ha pasado de qué?- dijo Craig con su voz nasal

-es obvio que se gustan- dijo Stan- ¿no han empezado a andar?

-tal vez no sean maricas como todos ustedes- respondió Tucker

-como todos nosotros Craig- dijo Kenny

Las mejillas de Craig se pintaron de rosa

-¿o me dirás que tu no lo eres?

-¿Quién carajo te lo dijo?

Kenny miró a Butters, este miró a Tweek

-pe-perdón Craig- dijo Tweek temblando- n-no es b-bueno men-mentirle a tus amigos ¡Gah!

Tucker cubrió su rostro con sus manos sintiendo como la sangre golpeaba sus mejillas

-solo no se lo digas a nadie más Tweek, aun es muy pronto como para irnos exhibiendo frente a todas las chicas de la escuela como esos dos- dijo señalando a Stan y Kyle

-oye, nosotros no nos exhibimos- dijo Kyle

La silla donde estaba era la del piano, por lo que dos personas cabían en este. Se hizo a un lado dejando que Clyde se sentara al lado suyo.

-sostenla así- dijo Token acomodando la guitarra en las piernas y manos de Clyde

-¿así Token?

-sí, ahora te explicaré, para producir una nota debes mantener presionada una cuerda

Clyde lo miró confundido

-te mostraré

Token se puso de pie y de colocó detrás de Clyde, tomando sus manos para guiarlo. Las mejillas del castaño se tornaron de un color rojo intenso. Token estaba en la misma situación aunque se notara menos. Con su mano izquierda guió la mano de Clyde, sintiendo su suave y tersa piel junto a la suya. Con la derecha hizo lo mismo, entonces la primera nota surgió, fue un si, luego un la y por último un sol. Clyde intentaba concentrarse pero no podía con las manos de Token junto a las suyas. Token estaba en la misma situación, por ello paró luego de tocar el sol. Pasaron unos segundos algo incómodos en los que ninguno de los dos habló para nada.

-Token… ¿Qué pasa…?- logró decir Clyde

El joven no sabía que contestar, sus sentimientos se aclaraba en cada segundo que tenía las manos del castaño junto a las suyas, un impulso le inundó, era algo drástico, pero no alcanzó a pensar porque su cuerpo se movió solo. Clyde había girado el cuello para verlo, entonces Token unió sus labios con él, en un beso suave que poco a poco se fue volviendo más y más rudo, al principio Clyde no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero luego empezó a corresponder de una manera salvaje, soltaron la guitarra dejándola un lado y siguieron besándose una y otra vez.

Token había abrazado a Clyde por la cintura, mientras el chico ponía sus manos en la nuca de Black y acariciaba lentamente su cabello negro, un gemido de Clyde fue ahogado en el beso, el oxígeno se acababa y Token no deseaba separarse, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Clyde, ¿había correspondido por el momento o porque de verdad lo quería?

Cuando se separaron Clyde seguía abrazando el cuello de Token sin mostrarle su rostro

-te amo…- susurró el castaño en el oído de Token

Una pequeña explosión ocurrió en el corazón del joven Black, Clyde había dicho las palabras mágicas…

La luz del día despertó a Token, miró a su lado derecho y Clyde no estaba. Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto, empezó a escuchar las notas de una guitarra, bajó las escaleras y vio a Clyde tocando la guitarra, pero no cualquier guitarra, si no la que había pertenecido a la escuela, y que obtuvieron a cambio de una nueva. Donovan escuchó los pasos y volteó a ver

-por fin despiertas Token

-¿Por qué estabas tocando?- dijo su novio bostezando

-hoy iremos a cenar con Craig

-lo sé, ¿y?

-resulta que Tucker quiere proponerle matrimonio a Tweek…

-se había tardado

-…y quiere que le cantemos en su "momento especial"

-¿¡que!

Token veía incrédulo a Clyde, no le sorprendía que Craig le propusiera matrimonio a Tweek, era algo que estaba escrito desde antes de que esos dos nacieran, si no que el orgulloso de Tucker le pidiera ayuda a Clyde y a él

-¿seguro que él te lo pidió?

-pedir, rogar, ¿qué diferencia hay?- dijo Clyde sonriendo

Token suspiró resignado, se sentó al lado de él con su otra guitarra, empezaron a tocar unas notas básicas, las 3 notas que cambiaron su vida, si, la, sol.

-aún tenemos tiempo antes de la cena- dijo Token en tono seductor

-tenemos que practicar Token- dijo Clyde alejándose

La mirada de Token derrochaba lujuria, tal como ese día

-esta vez no te escaparas…

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Tarán...<strong>

**espero que les haya gustado**

**Creo que soy un poco nueva para escribir lo que sigue así que se los dejaré a su imaginación**

**La siguiente pareja será un grophe (ChristophexGregory)**

**P.D mis otros fics de Naruto creo que ya no los continuaré, porque ya no tengo mucho tiempo, por eso solo estoy escribiendo one-shot, pero si alguien desea que los continue haré un super esfuerzo para terminar al menos el de "volver a verlos" los otros 3 que tengo ya se quedaran inconclusos.**


End file.
